For example, a tape feeder that can automatically load a tape in which cavities for accommodating components are provided at a regular interval is disclosed in PTL 1. This automatic loading is performed by multiple optical sensors detecting a pitch between adjacent cavities and presence or absence of a component in a cavity as information of the tape.